Glimpses
by LordFrieza
Summary: A series of One Shots set in the Cartoon Universe of the Justice League.  Each Oneshot will contain a couple either on a first date, or on a special one.  Suggestions for couples welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

(New York - Joey's Roost)

Mari looked at the country bar she was seated in. The atmosphere wasn't bad, but it wasn't really what she was use to either. She looked up as the man who invited her stepped out. She was surprised to see Greg outside of his Vigilante costume. To be honest he was a very handsome man and there had been some connection between them for a while. The reason for the invite wasn't exactly on his part of being interested though. He had learned about her break up with John Stewart and Greg said that the best thing she could do was go somewhere and enjoy some down time. Finally he asked if she wanted to come out to New York and have a drink. She agreed and so now she found herself in a bar that had saw dust on the floor, a country music band playing in the back ground, and an attractive man sitting across from her.

"So Ma'am how's your Long Island Ice Tea?" Greg asked.

"It's not bad, but..." Mari said looking around.

"This isn't exactly your cup of 'tea' right?" Greg asked.

"Sorry, I just haven't been in a lot of country theme bars." Mari said.

"Don't let Joey hear you say that. He might live in New York, but the boy's an Okie. This is basically home for him." Greg said with a smile before he stood up and held out a hand to her.

"ASking me to dance?" She asked.

"Naw, thought that we might take a walk. That way you could blow off some steam." Greg said as he helped her up and they both collected their coats before heading out into the chilly night air. Mari walked beside the man and after a few minutes she began talking honestly with him.

"It really didn't bother me that we started to drift apart... It was when he told me about his son from the future. I started having trouble laying in bed with him. I loved John, but I couldn't stand in the way of that. I couldn't deny a child from being born." Mari said softly as they walked.

"Won't say that it was right though. Doesn't matter what he said or did he had no right dropping that on you and then just going right back to the way it was. That kind of information changes things." Greg said.

"Does it ever." Mari agreed.

"I would have been more respectful of you. You deserve to be respected. Hell your an asset not only to the League, but as friend as well." Greg said.

"You're sweet." Mari said before she kissed his cheek.

For a moment they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. There was something there between them that just couldn't be explained. Greg softly kissed her, and she returned it. Their soft kiss became deeper and soon the both of them was holding on to each other as if their very lives depended on it.

"Wow..." Mari said after they broke apart.

"Glad I did it, but I'm sorry if you wasn't ready." Greg said.

"No... Don't be sorry about it. You can kiss cowboy." Mari said with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do now?" Greg asked.

Mari was about to say something when she heard a violin softly playing a waltz. She grinned and reached for his hands. Together they began to dance slowly.

"Do you want to go out again tomorrow night?" Mari asked.

"If you would like to Ma'am." Greg answered.

"Greg... Call me Mari for pete's sake." Mari replied.


	2. Tim and Kara

(Metropolis - Central Park)

The cold morning air bit through Kara's clothes. She wasn't even sure what it was she was doing out here. Brainac 5 and her had a falling out and she came back home. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being with him, but he was too much like his ancestor to be around for any length of time. So instead she came back to a world she knew. Once she was back several things had surprised her. For one Galatea had survived the huge amount of electricity that Kara had used against her. Also it seemed that 'Tea' was currently dating Nightwing. She tried to figure out the attraction. She came to realize that Dick must have a weakness for bad girls and hard luck cases. 'Tea' fit both of those pretty easily. Lois was living out at Ma and Pa Kent's since what happened to Clark happened. So going to Clark's apartment was out of the question. Instead she was just standing in the cold air trying to figure out what happened to her life.

"You'll catch your death of cold out here." A masculine voice said from behind her.

Kara turned to see a young man standing behind her. His features looked familiar and at the same time they looked foreign. She studied him for several minutes before her eyebrows raised.

"Tim?" Kara asked.

"Long time no see." He said as he walked toward her. His Robin costume had changed slightly. It still had the original red, green, and yellow in it, but they where darker, sleeker than they had once been.

"It's good to see you." She said as she hugged him.

"Good to see you too Kara." He whispered.

She released him from her embrace and studied him for a moment.

"I heard some things happened when I was gone." She said.

"We've survived. Kara... Don't beat yourself up over what happened. Even if you would have been here I doubt if you could have made much of a difference." he said.

"Maybe he would be alive... I mean I could have tried to save him." She said softly.

"Maybe, but even with Galatea's help they weren't a match for him. I think that if you would have been there it could have caused more harm than help. After all that thing would have come after you and that would have thrown Clark even more off." Tim said as he walked with her.

"I still should have been here." She said before she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned toward the man before her. She looked him in the eyes and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

She feels him kissing her cheek and something seemed to click. She didn't know if it was the anguish of Clark dying, or if it was need to connect with someone for a moment, but she moved and kissed Tim deeply. For a moment he moaned softly and then he pulled her closer. Their mouths mashed together finding a deeper connection before Kara backed out of it. She looked toward the ground.

"Sorry..." She said softly.

"Don't be." Tim said with a lop sided grin.

"I just... Tim... I don't want to be alone... Can... Can you stay with me for a while?" She asked.

"Sure... How does dinner sound? You look starved." He said.

"Dinner would be nice." She said as she felt him take her arm and the two of them began to walk out of the park together.


	3. Huntress and Question

(Gotham – Richman's Theater)

"Q, what are we doing here?" Huntress asked as she blocked and knocked out the seventh guard posing as an usher in the small theater.

"This theater is connected to the mob, and the mob is currently working for the Illuminati. This 'theater' houses most of the records of meetings, connections, and secrets that the dons' have amassed for the past sixty years." Question said as he finished transferring everything he could onto a jump drive.

"That still doesn't explain why we are here instead of on a date like you promised." Huntress said as she looked at him.

"This takes precedence over social activities." He stated before she grabbed the jump drive and put it into her top. She watched his expression and smirked.

"Date now, conspiracy theories later." She said.

"There's a new Thai restaurant that recently opened. The owner isn't connected to anything that I'm aware of." He said.

"It's a start." She said as she walked out and felt him follow her.

(Two hours later – Taste of Thai Restaurant)

Helena smiled as she watched Vic study the menu. To be honest even with all of his quarks she believed that he was still the most honest, sweetest man she had ever been with. He finally looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what to order." He said.

"The great and powerful Q is stumped?" She asked with a short laugh.

"I normally don't eat Thai." He said simply.

"I know… There is a pyramid of pizza boxes that needs to be cleaned out of 'our' apartment." She said.

"The fact that she stressed the fact that it was 'their' apartment and not 'his' wasn't lost on him. He loved that she was staying with him, but at the same time he worried that his obsession over the industries, Cadmus, and Illuminati would eventually cause her to leave him.

The waiter came over and Helena stopped him, "Two glasses of red wine and we would like the Khao man kai." Helena said before she watched the Waiter leave.

The dinner was fairly normal until she noticed Vic looking at the rice. She had seen that expression before.

_Q not now…_ She thought as she began to hear his muttering.

"Fried rice… contains no nutrients at all, yet it is served with at least six different ethnic foods. Those foods are the most consumed by Americans… They are consumed greatest around stressful times, Holidays, college finals, first dates… They must be connected to a mind control scheme created by the big businesses…" He muttered.

"Q" Helena said as he began digging for a note pad

_Nu Huh! This ain't cool Q! You're ruining my date!_ Helena thought as she once again attempted to get his attention.

His rambling became more straight forward as he began writing down the facts and figures. Before he had a chance to get any further his chin was turned roughly toward Helena as she stood beside him. He felt her lips caressing his own and his eyes widened. Their tongues danced slightly and then the notepad and pen fell to the floor.

_Lets see you come up with a conspiracy while you're head is spinning from that kiss. _She thought as she smiled and sat back down across from him and began eating while Vic sat across from her with a dopey smile on his face.


	4. Shayera and Wally

(Central City – Wakeman's Warf)

The salty air lightly licked Shayera's face. She smiled as she stood at the end of the old fisherman's Warf and watched the men there teach the children how to fish. She walked down the old creaking surface of the warf until she heard a familiar voice off to the side. She looked to see Wally holding about six hamburgers and three hotdogs. As fast as he obtained them the junk food was gone.

"Wally?" She asked.

Wally looked toward her and a bright smile crossed his face. He walked toward her ignoring the need to run and caught the girl who was like a big sister to him into a tight hug.

"Shay what are you doing here? I thought that you and John was in New York." Wally said.

"John's training off world, and besides I haven't been the easiest person to be around." She said as she looked toward the open sea.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Everything is changing. Nothing is really changing between John and me, but everything else seems to be changing. Last night John was told that he would be called out to help oversee the building up of a new police force on a recent protectorate that called the Lanterns for help. He's going to be gone at least a year." Shayera said as a gentle smile spread over her lips.

"Sorry to hear about that." Wally said as he took a seat next to her.

"Don't be. In a way it will test our relationship. We can see if we're going to last or not." She said.

"You thought about going with him huh?" Wally asked.

She nodded and then she picked up a small stone she had seen. She flicked it and watched as it jumped across the surface of the water a few times before it finally slowed and sunk to the bottom.

"I can't though. The guardians don't want to cause any tension, and to be honest my people weren't know for making friends." She said with a small laugh.

"So you're stuck on Earth until he can come back?" Wally asked.

"No other choice." She said.

"Well… if you want you're welcome to visit me." Wally said.

"That'd be nice." She said as she started to get up.

"Shay… Have you ever fished before?" Wally asked.

"No, but it looks like something that you wouldn't enjoy Wally." Shayera stated as she watched the men and children trying to catch fish.

"Actually it's one of the few things that goes slow that I do like. My dad taught me and I sometimes come out and fish for a while just to relax." Wally said as he reached over and picked up a rod and reel. He dropped a couple of dollars on the counter next to where it had been and then picked up a nightcrawler from the bucket next to the counter.

He baited the hook and cast out. As they stood there he handed the rod and reel over to Shayera and began telling her what to do.

"Alright… Now when your line tightens you need to jerk back and that will hook them. Then just reel it in and pull hard." Wally said.

For several minutes nothing happened and then Shayera's line tightened. She jerked back like he told her to and she felt something pulling hard against the line. She began reeling it in only to hear the reel trying to give out. She fought with the creature on the other end determined not to give up. Wally watched as she went from peaceful fishing to practically shouting a battle cry and pulling the fishing line up by hand.

When it was finally finished there was an eighty pound big mouth bass on the end of her hook. She smiled brightly and held the fish. Wally stood by her as her picture was taken, and he was suddenly surprised as she kissed his cheek.

"So… Want to do this again tomorrow?" Wally asked.

"Sounds like fun." She said with a smirk.


	5. Dick And Galatea

(Blüdhaven – S-Mart Retail Store) Galatea smiled as she looked at the jeans on display. Since Dick had helped her create a new identity and find a day job she had been enjoying the small advantage that came with it. Namely she had been enjoying shopping. She lifted a pair of Levi Strauss boot cut jeans and studied them for a moment. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to show off her curves, but at the same time she wanted to be sure that a certain 'birdie' would appreciate it the most. After a few minutes she put the jeans back and continued looking around for a few more minutes until she came across a pair of low cut jeans. She smiled as she lifted them and took them into the changing room. She pulled them on and admired the way they fit. She took the jeans and then walked out to see a short long sleeve white blouse. The two together let her flat stomach be shown while at the same time enhanced her already existing curves.

She purchased the clothes and left the store heading toward her date with Dick. She rounded the corner and heard the first chorus of the night. Shaking her head she ran toward the darken alley and changed into her form fitting white suit in a flash. She headed down into the depths of the alleys toward the sound of the screaming and saw the events unfolding before her. Standing against a brick wall was a woman cradling a child and trying to protect the little one from three goons.

"Give her over Betty. We know that the kid belongs to Thorne. You're the whore he calls for all of the time, and that's his little girl. So give her over peaceful like and we won't have to gut you." One of the goons said as he stepped closer to her.

"She's my daughter! You can't have her!" Betty shouted as she tried to cover the little girl.

"Take 'er boys." The lead goon said.

One of them managed to grab Betty by her rich red hair and pulled her back. Galatea shot forward, but before she could reach them she heard the sound of something dropping and by the time she reached them the goons was already knocked out and being tied up by Nigthwing.

"Thank you." Betty said as she softly held the two year old in her arms.

"Get off the streets Betty. I know that you're smarter than this. Get to the mission, take some classes, and go straight." Nightwing said as he turned and looked at Galatea.

He smiled and walked toward her. Together they disappeared into the shadows of the alley and she felt his hand reach for hers and hold it.

"Not a bad start to our date." Galatea said.

"Not bad at all. Although are you wearing your uniform to dinner?" He asked as he causally checked her out. "No, I plan on changing up ahead where I stashed my new clothes." She said. She stopped when he did and turned toward him. Her baby blue eyes looked into his own before he moved forward and caught her in a kiss. Her face showed the surprise of the impulsive act, but she softly moaned and kissed back as deeply as he did.


	6. Oliver and Dinah

(Star City – Rolland's Gym) The sound of the punching bag being slammed against could be heard through the gym. Most of the clients had left for the evening, but a single woman had stayed behind. Her fists, feet, arms and legs all ached from the training she was putting herself through. She had been training almost nonstop for the past six days and it appeared that it would only continue on into the seventh. The sound of the door opening caused her to pause as she blew a stray strand of blond hair out of her eyes. She looked to see the cause of the noise and smirked as she saw a tall frame coming toward her.

"Hi Ollie." She said as she slammed her fist back into the punching bag and then began to walk toward him.

"Hi pretty bird. Are you still up to getting coffee?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"Sure, but I got to take a quick shower. I've been training for a few hours now." Dinah said as she pulled the hair tie from her hair and let her blond hair fall down from the tight pony tail it had been in.

"Shower huh?" Oliver asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"yeah, it'll only take a minute." She said as she walked toward the shower area.

"Need someone to wash your back?" Oliver asked as he followed her.

"I could always use an extra set of hands." She said in a husky voice.

The next ten minutes found Oliver standing behind the woman he loved. He studied her body as if it was a temple of perfection and one that he was willing to worship every single day for the rest of his life. He felt her turn toward him and her hands gently rubbed the cloth with soap down his chest. She leaned forward and caught him in a kiss as he continued to clean her and give her the worship she deserved.


	7. Scott and Barda

(Scott Free and Barda's home – Greenwitch Village – New York)

Scott Free, the greatest escape artist in the world found himself in a situation in which no master of the escaping arts could ever hope to elude. He was attempting to fix dinner based on Barda's changing mood and tastes. Four months ago when he found that Barda was pregnant it had been the happiest moment of their lives. He remembered the way she smiled and carried herself for weeks afterward, but then the cravings began. She would wake up wanting strawberry ice cream drenched in ragu sauce. Once that was gone she would want a chili dog with cotton candy ontop of it. He didn't mind the cravings, but if it was done wrong she would get upset, and that's when the moods kicked in.

"Scott… Is dinner ready?" Barda called.

"Almost, you wanted grilled chicken right?" Scott asked.

"Yes, grilled chicken, fried rice, honey, and jalapeno pepper jelly." Barda called.

He groaned as he looked around for the jelly and saw an empty jar. His eyes widened as he began searching the cabinets. He needed a jar of the jelly and quick. Every time he searched the cabinets he found no trace of the jelly and finally… Finally he was down to the last two cabinets.

"Is everything alright in there?" Barda asked sounding a little impatient.

"Just looking for the Jelly." HE said under his breath.

"We're out of Jalapeno Jelly?" Barda shouted the question.

"No, no, I'm sure that we have some around here." HE said as he redoubled his efforts.

Scott knew that if he didn't produced the jelly soon there could be hell to pay. He reached into the final cabinet and found no trace of the jelly. He groaned and looked around. He could maybe buy another three or four minutes, but that wouldn't be long enough to get the jelly. He looked toward the window and realized that if he dove out of it and fell most of the way he could maybe get to the garage and come back in time to see if there was any jelly in there.

"Looking for this?" Barda asked as she stepped into the room holding a jar. Scott breathed a little easy for a moment and smiled at her.

"It was still in the S-Mart sack. I've told you before that we need to put everything up when we get home." She said as she tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot all about that sack." He said as he reached for the jar.

Barda drew the jar back making him step toward her. She pulled him toward her and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, you silly, silly man." She said softly.


	8. Lois and Clark

_**AN/ While this is a series of one Shots, I am loosely basing it off of my 'Last Night', 'Justice League Next Generation', and Justice League Next Generation Dark Days universe. These one shots are taking place between chapter fourteen and chapter fifteen of Last Night. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far and thanks for reviewing. **_

_**The Green Hornet: Thanks so much for reviewing and yes I agree that Galatea deserves a second chance. To be honest I felt that she complimented Dick's personality. **_

_**Jana Girl123: I agree completely on Huntress and Question. They need to be done more often. And I have to agree that I've been seeing more of the Mari and Greg pairing, but they seem to complement each other.**_

(Metropolis – Superman Memorial Park)

Lois looked at the tomb before her. He had come back so many times, and he had always, always been a shining example for the world, but now… Now Clark, her Clark was gone. That monster had taken him from her. She hugged her arms around her as she took the single red rose to his tomb. Everyone knew that she had a thing for Superman. It wouldn't matter if they saw her mourning him now. She stopped and knelt down to the large plaque with his name carved in it.

**Superman, the last son of Krypton, may his example shine on even the darkest of times. **It read.

She felt her stomach and lowered her head to his headstone.

"It happened Clark. I can't say for sure when it did, but it happened. I know that we never knew if we could even have children, but it finally happened. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be moving out near your parents. It occurred to me that you are… Where so wonderful because of how Jonathan and Martha raised you. I want our son, or daughter to be raised the same as you. I already spoke to Perry and I'm transferring to the Small Ville Daily press." She said as she leaned forward and kissed the tomb stone.

"I should be mad at you Small Ville. I want to be mad at you, but I can't. I can't be mad because you weren't just mine. Clark, who you really were was mine, but Superman… that part of you belonged to the world. I still don't understand why it had to be you. Why you had to be the one to stop that thing, and why you had to leave me." She said as her voice began to break.

Everything Sam Lane taught Lois spoke of how she should suppress her emotions, and she should clam up, but this was different. She shared everything with Clark. To cry for him wasn't weakness it was strength.

"I'll always love you Clark. I'm sorry that I couldn't always say it, but I will honestly always love you." Lois said as she stood and began to walk toward her car.

This was going to be the last time she slept in the apartment, and it was going to be the last time she was in Metropolis as a local. Starting tomorrow she would finish moving everything to Small Ville. She smiled as she thought of the Kent Farm and Martha's invitation for her to stay there with them.

"Goodbye Clark." She whispered softly as she climbed into the car.


	9. Selina and Oswald

**_AN: I was asked to do a Penguin and Catwoman chapter. I think that it has its moments._**

(Gotham – Museum of Natural History)

The last few months had been quiet. To be honest it had been more than quiet it had been downright boring. It was this boredom that lead to Selina Kyle's latest thrill seeking adventure. She looked at the Emerald Cat before her and smiled. The ancient statue had been traced back to ancient Rome and although uncertain it was believed to be a gift from Cleopatra to Mark Antony. The idea of the jeweled cat being connected to something so romantic brought a small smile to her lips. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handful of dust.

To her surprise the laser grid was fairly simple. It was almost as if the Museum wanted her to take the statue. She moved effortlessly through the grid and began cutting through the glass case with her claws. She stopped when she heard the clicking sound of someone walking with a cane. She looked around and didn't see anyone behind her. Assuming that the sound was part of one of the displays she continued to break into the case when a familiar laugh caught her attention.

"Pussy cat, Pussy cat where are you?" the annoying voice of Oswald Cobbelpot said through the empty Museum.

"I was here first." Selina said as she turned around to face the short criminal.

"Of course you where dear, and it would be rude of me to take this from you." Oswald said as he pointed his umbrella at Selina.

"But it would be proper manners for me to offer it as a gift right?" Selina asked as she studied the short bird like criminal.

"Naturally it would be considered very good taste. Why such a decorative item could only be truly appreciated by the higher rungs of our chosen profession." He said.

"You know it would be considered very gallant of you to let me keep this." Selina said with a purr.

"I suppose that it would be considered gallant at that, but then I would go home empty handed, and such a thing would be unforgivable." Oswald replied as his hand began to tighten on the umbrella.

"Maybe we can come to another agreement then." Selina suggested.

Oswald rubbed his chin and then a smile crossed his lips.

"Miss Kyle, you do have a banquet to attend tomorrow do you not?" Oswald asked.

"Yes…." Selina answered not liking where this could be going.

"Then my dear take me as your guest. It would allow me to a chance to bring more patrons in to the Iceburg Lounge, and at the same time I could see who has the bigger bankrolls." Oswald said to her.

The idea of taking Oswald anywhere wasn't something that she wanted, but then again she didn't want to lose the emerald cat either. She nodded finally and he smiled at her.

"Very good, then until tomorrow night." He said as he put the Umbrella down and began walking toward the center of the room. She watched as he reached a small umbrella can and withdrew another umbrella.

His foot slipped into the strap of the can and the umbrella shot off the silken material that protected from the rain. She watched as it began to spin at a high rate and suddenly he lifted off into the air.

"Until tomorrow then Pussy Cat." Oswald called.

"Until tomorrow night flightless pigeon." Selina said as she watched him leave.


	10. Lex and Mercy

(Metropolis – West Luthor Tower – Lex's office and Penthouse)

The pleasant feeling of a night of passion was quickly being replaced by the need to be sick. Mercy practically ran to the bathroom without worrying about a robe and promptly threw up into the toilet. The more she retched the worse it felt. She slowly stood and flushed the offensive contents floating in the bowl and walked toward the sink. She ran some water and washed her mouth out. This was the third week straight she had woken up feeling sick to her stomach. A small idea began to hound her. She knew the possibility was there, but she almost didn't want to accept it. She used Lex like he used her, but to have a child with him… God, she wanted to be wrong.

_I'm not, I can't be. I mean after all he's used a rubber every time. _Mercy thought as she tracked down her PDA and looked up her 'special' calendar. Her face fell as she realized that she had missed her period. To be accurate she had missed her last two periods.

_Oh fuck me… _She thought as she looked toward the sleeping form of Lex Luthor.

"Mercy, come back to bed." Lex almost growled the command.

_I can't tell him. I don't know what I'll do, but I can't let him know. Not right now anyway._ Mercy thought as she crawled back into bed with Lex.

"What were you doing?" Lex asked.

"Checking my appointments. I had the same client skip his appointment with me." Mercy said.

"Terminate his contract. If he doesn't care enough to show up to a meeting then he can rot in hell." Lex said simply before his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him.

"I've done it Mercy… I've cloned Superman and that clone of his cousin. I even cloned that 'beast' that destroyed him. I'm going down to the lab tomorrow to check on their progress. An entire army at my command." Lex said snidely.

"So you're having children in a way?" She asked.

"I suppose, but I don't plan on winning father of the year with them. I want soldiers, perfect, unquestioning soldiers that will do my every command. That's what a legacy is after all. It's a way of creating a better version of yourself. Just as cruel, just as ruthless, and with more power and drive than you have." Lex stated simply.

_And that's the reason I'm not going to tell you. _She thought as he nibbled on her neck.


	11. Bruce and Diana

(Paris – Wayne World Orphan Foundation)

She looked at the picture before her. Each time she looked at it she wanted to cry. She wanted to cradle each and every one of those poor little ones and tell them that it would be alright. Her hand stretched out and softly touched the picture of the child who looked half starved, scared, and clutching a teddy bear as if the bear was the most precious thing in the world to the little one. A hand touched her shoulder and she let her own hand find it and softly hold on to it.

"There is so many…" She said sadly.

"And thanks to you we are reaching each and every one of them." The familiar baritone masculine voice said.

"I did what you suggested and expanded." She said as she turned to look at his face.

Gently she moved a raven lock from her hair which allowed her ocean blue eyes to gaze upon the man before her. With the recent events in her life that had happened it made her remarkably happy to finally have him in her life. No reasons, no exceptions, they were finally each a part of each other.

"Diana… I'm so proud of you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you too Bruce. I know it's a big step to admit that the mission extends past Gotham, and that you don't have to be your darker self to accomplish all of it." She replied as she cupped his cheek.

The sound a waltz floating through the room caught their attention. Smiling Diana caught Bruce's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. Together they began to dance slowly, softly, and tenderly. Each step, each movement was full of grace and love. Diana leaned her head softly against his shoulder as they waltzed.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" She asked.

"You are the most caring, giving woman I've ever met. You have a protective streak that rivals the need I have to protect Gotham, and you have the most unconditional heart I've ever seen. Diana the question should be compared to you, would other women be good mothers." Bruce said before he stopped and raised her head softly. They kissed and for a moment everything seemed perfect.

"Thank you… You know the reason I asked?" She asked him.

He looked perplexed for a moment.

"The greatest detective in the world doesn't know something that I do?" She asked with a laugh.

"What are you going on about?" He asked as the bat crept into his voice.

"I'm about a month along. I'm pregnant dear." She said.

For a moment it appeared that Bruce's eyes was going to bug out. He had never expected to be happy, but then Diana dragged him into the light. She practically dragged him into the light kicking and screaming. He also never expected to have any biological children, but then she surprised him again.

"I love you." They said together as the song ended.


	12. Dana and Terry

_**AN: This is the only chapter of Glimpses not to take place in the timeline with the other chapters. I was asked to do a Terry and Dana chapter. I did and I also made it a Christmas Chapter. Enjoy everyone.**_

(NeoGotham – December 25, 2059 – Wayne Manor)

Dana Tan – McGinnis smiled at her husband. She had long since learned of his secret identity and more over she had accepted both halves of the same whole. The sight of him, his little brother Max, his half – sister, and his half – brother passing out presents brought a small smirk to her lips.

"It doesn't feel right to take tonight off." Terry said as he handed Dana a present.

"It's one night a year." Came the soft voice of the woman Terry found to be his 'step' mother.

Diana smiled as she walked in with Bruce. The original Batman had aged well, but recently he had been looking more and more frail. Dana noticed the way he carried himself that Bruce had been and still was a fighter, but she wondered how many more years he left. The elder man took a seat and a young man walked toward Bruce holding a present.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." The young man said as he handed Bruce a small box.

Bruce smirked slightly and opened the gift revealing a video tape. Bruce looked at the old form of media and then looked toward his grandson.

"I found it on Ebay. It's one of the few remaining tapes of the original Justice League together. I thought that you would like it." The young man said.

"That's very thoughtful Brucie." Diana said.

"Gram, I don't like being called that." Bruce II said as his eyes narrowed in the glare that matched his grandfather's.

"And that glare doesn't work on me." Diana said with a chuckle. Dana watched as everyone handed out presents and she walked toward Terry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Terry asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I've got to give you my present." Dana said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

Terry looked at the paper and his eyes nearly bugged out. He looked back at Dana and then back to the paper.

"A… Are you serious?" He asked.

"Completely. Merry Christmas babe." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Bruce watched the exchange and smiled. It was a smile that usually was reserved for Diana herself, but he let it spread out over his face. Terry had just received the best present out of all of them. He watched Diana as she realized what the paper must have been as well. She smiled and leaned down toward Bruce.

"Merry Christmas Princess." Bruce said.

Near Terry and Dana a single piece of paper lay slightly crumpled from being held so tightly. On it was the confirmation of Dana's pregnancy.


	13. Shayera and John

_**AN: The Long awaited Green Lantern and Hawkgirl chapter. Enjoy :D**_

(John's apartment – one Year after being off world)

John groaned as he fell into his bed. It was so good to finally be home. It wasn't as if there wasn't beds on the small planet they had been helping, but it wasn't the same. Especially since Shayera was here. A goofy grin appeared on his face. The thought of the Thangarian normally made him smile, and when he finally got to see her about six months ago he smiled even brighter. She had brought pictures of her learning how to fish, and to his surprise she had brought some of her latest catch. He enjoyed sharing the meal with her after they had broken the bed he sleeping on in. He looked around and heard movement in the bathroom.

"Shay, ready for bed?" he called.

"Just a minute." She called out.

Antipation ran through him. He felt like a kid on Christmas waiting to unwrap his present. Of course most kids didn't get a goddess with wings on her back as a present. He smiled as that thought occurred to him. He thought about telling Shayera that, but quickly pushed it back. He would, but he would save it for later.

Almost on que Shayera walked out of the bathroom. Her face showing nothing but longing and desire for him. Each and every move she made seemed flawless and perfect. John took in the sight of what had taken her the last thirty minutes to do. She had on a see through black baby doll night gown, fishnet stockings that went half way up to her thighs, and a pair of 'come fuck me' stiletto high heels.

Shayera grinned as she watched John's jaw drop open. The suggestion Dinah made had paid off. She wasn't use to dressing like this, but by God it got John's attention.

"See anything you like?" She asked in a husky voice.

She chuckled as he merely nodded. It appeared that all ability to speak had been stripped away from him.

"Good… Cause I see what I like right there!" Shayera said as she pounced on him.

Over the course of the next three hours their clothes, the blanket, and sheets all found their way to the floor. The bed had been broken down the middle from the incredible and rough sex. John held Shayera's beautiful, nude, and perfect body next to him.

"Have I told you that I love you?" John asked.

"Not since you got back this morning." She replied softly.

"I love you, and Bruce isn't the only one to have a goddess. I have one right here." He said as his right hand gently rubbed her back underneath her right wing.

"Keep talking like that and I'm libel to take you on another three hour tour." She joked.

"Whenever you're ready." He said sounding serious.

She looked up at him and caught him in a deep and passionate kiss.


	14. Rex and  Melanie

_**AN: The Requested Rex and Melanie Chapter**_

(Old Gotham – Clyde's Road House)

Melanie Walker wondered exactly how this happened. Two days ago she had been working at the restaurant, making and honest living, and today she one of thirteen hostages being held by the Archalites. She shook her head and caused her hundred dollar sunglasses to come off. Groaning about ruining another pair she broke the glasses and looked at the piece. It was good enough to pick the handcuffs they put on her. If she was still part of the Royal Flush Gang her brother and mother would have laughed. The Archalites was nothing more than a 1% motorcycle gang. They mainly did drug runs, protection rackets, and prostitution rings. She looked at the other hostages and realized that like herself they were all women.

_Well, let's see if we can ruin their plans a little. _Melanie thought as she began getting the other girls loose.

"Be quiet and follow me." Melanie whispered.

The women nodded and slowly began following Melanie out of the back of the bar. She nearly had all of them out when the door to inside opened and a large biker stood there looking angry.

"Those bitches are getting away!" He yelled.

On reflex she jumped toward him and took him down. It took her about six minutes to break his left leg, and cause his right arm to over extend. She looked around herself to see the biggest part of the Archalites standing there. She could hear the other girls whimpering as they were quickly rounded up. She held her head up high and decided that if these bastards wanted to turn her out then they would have to beat her into submission. She began attacking again when the sound of a war cry caught the Archalites attention and a winged man landed.

"Fuck it's one of those bird people!" One of them said.

"Take him down!" The leader said

Warhawk laid into them and while he fought he noticed the blond fighting alongside of him. He smiled as he watched her help him finish off the last of the Archalites.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, thanks for helping." Melanie said as she blew a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment and tried to place her. Seeing that he couldn't he began to leave, but she stopped him.

"I don't know… I mean I don't know if you would be interested, but I could use a cup of coffee. Want to join me?" She asked.

He nodded and they walked together out toward the street. Across from them was a small dinner and together they walked inside. Melanie walked to the counter and came back with two mugs.

"It's better than it looks." She said.

For a short while they sat in silence. Finally she put her hand on his and smiled.

"Really Rex thanks for coming to my rescue." She said before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I had to come after my girl." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't want to blow your cover back there." She said softly.


	15. Owlman and Superwoman

Sex, blood, money, death, burning flesh all of the smells that bring out the warrior filled the nose of Lois as she smiled her sultry smile. She liked being with Thomas. By Ares she loved being with Thomas Wayne. He brought the warrior in her out, and to be honest she did enjoy submitting to him. Of course if his arrogance got too much she could always beat him to a pulp. She looked at his well defined chin and smiled as his hand touched a pearl necklace laying beside him.

"It's moments like these that makes life worth living." Thomas said as he rolled the pearls around in his hand.

"It's sex like ours that makes life worth living darling, but it has nothing to do with moments." Lois stated as she turned over.

"Who said that you could move?" Thomas asked.

"Who said that I need your permission to do anything?" Lois asked back.

"Why it's the same person who decided that they would rather have me as a lover instead of their simpleton of a husband." Thomas answered honestly and simply.

Lois turned back toward him her ample and perfect breasts swaying slightly.

"Tell me Thomas do you enjoy seeing me naked?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered as if speaking to a child.

"Do you like making me shiver with pleasure, or making me orgasm so hard that I scream your name?" Lois asked.

"Yes, and yes." Thomas said.

"Then I suggest that you shut up if you want to enjoy any of those things again." Lois said before she stood and pulled on her Super Woman costume.

"Why do you stay with Ultraman? I know that it is a good way to keep tabs on him, and it causes him no end of torment knowing that you are coming over to me to enjoy the best sex of your life, but really why go through being with him?" Thomas asked.

"I'm a lot of things Thomas, but a liar isn't one of them. Of course the moment something happens to Clark then I would have no problem would I?" Lois asked and stated at the same time.

"For the moment he's needed. He helps keep the world in check." Thomas said as he dawned his Owlman uniform.

"Besides there is something else I've been monitoring. Remember our doubles?" Thomas asked.

"yes the double of your younger brother, and my double called Wonder Woman. What about them?" Lois asked.

"I've found another universe like that one. Apparently our 'doubles' have aged, well the one of my younger brother has. They all have children and their children are not trained well enough. It could be an easy world to conquer. Think of it. Another world to rule, and perhaps… Perhaps Clark's usefulness could end there." Thomas said as he smirked.


	16. Clark And Lois

It felt strange, wonderful, and like coming home. The sound of his breathing, the sound of each and every heart beat brought more joy to her than any nomination, award, or hardnosed story she had ever wrote. Lois lay beside Clark completely satifised and amazed that somehow he was alive. The fact that he had basically been laying dormant inside of his tomb had surprised everyone. She had made him promise that he would never do that again. He would never leave her like he did again. And she had shown him how much she missed him. He was so surprised to hear about his son, and she knew that soon they would get up and leave the comfort of the Atrium and head toward where their son was checking in on Wally's daughter. She smiled at that. Kal Kent and Amber West two best friends, and both falling in love with each other. In a way it mirrored her and Clark.

"I hope he likes me." Clark said softly.

"Of course he will you're his father. He'll love you." Lois replied as she stroked his chest.

"Lois… I think that what kept me from going on to the other side; what kept me here was the thought of you. I wasn't awake, but I wasn't dreaming either. I could almost hear you, see you, touch you, but at the same time it was like being across a chasim so wide and deep I couldn't get around it." Clark said as he held Lois' nude form close to him, "Should… Should we go and meet him?" Clark asked.

"Not right now. Right now I all I want is to hold on to you." Lois said as she snuggled closer to him.


End file.
